


滿足

by zerowhite610



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, symbrock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerowhite610/pseuds/zerowhite610
Summary: 經過了一次的拯救世界，從此艾迪與猛毒和平共處，但其中還發生了些色色的小插曲。





	滿足

**Author's Note:**

> 稍微有一點內容的肉文⋯⋯大概九成都是肉吧⋯⋯

艾迪⋯⋯

艾迪⋯⋯

起床時間到了⋯⋯

耳邊迴響起每日起床的呼喚，艾迪順著那聲音從睡夢中醒來，他轉動著迷濛的視線，看向床頭不會響的鬧鐘——因為前幾台鬧鐘都被猛毒打壞了，艾迪便索性把鬧鈴給關掉——現在是早上六點。緊閉雙眼爾後睜開，惺忪的眼皮依然疲憊不堪，因為昨天艾迪阻止了猛毒吃掉某個無辜的頭顱，猛毒便在他腦中大吵大鬧了一整夜。

只吃壞人的頭，那是他們所訂下的規範，但這三個月以來，他們奇蹟般地沒有遇到任何一個可以稱作壞人的人，這讓猛毒氣壞了，於是艾迪嘗試用炸薯球或巧克力之類的東西來敷衍他，猛毒卻無動於衷，這讓艾迪整晚傷透了腦筋。

艾迪帶著迷糊的意識掀開棉被，他坐起身，順手搔了搔自己的褲襠，發現下面那東西正精神奕奕地挺在眼前，溫熱微漲而跳動的小頭讓他看得發癢，於是他毫不遲疑地半脫下內褲，開始撫慰那調皮的小東西，長繭的手掌熟稔地搓動令他渾身發熱的小玩意兒，接下來一連串緩慢且富有節奏的套弄，讓他陶醉地達到高潮。

「嗯⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」艾迪不自覺地從喉嚨深處呼出一口氣，睜開不知何時闔上的雙眼，看見白色黏液沾滿自己的肚臍周圍，他一如往常地拿起最近的面紙，把這髒亂迅速抹去。

「就這樣？」

腦中的低沈嗓音把艾迪嚇得整個身子都跳了起來，剛剛釋放的小夥伴也因此跟著縮了回去，因為他在手淫的過程中，完全忘了猛毒的存在，而之前猛毒也不曾在他做那件事時出聲。艾迪搖了搖頭，不發一語地從床上起來，帶著半清醒的眼眸，走進浴室刷牙洗臉，這時猛毒從他的背後長出黑絲黏稠的頭，對著洗手台鏡子裡的艾迪說道：「你這樣就滿足了？我可是連前戲都還沒開始。」

「不，我不想討論這件事。」

「好吧，不談那件事，我已經好久沒吃人頭了，你再不讓我吃，我就要開始吃你肥美的肝。」

艾迪瞅了一眼猛毒後，繼續打理臉上的雜毛，而猛毒只是咧開他的笑牙，然後緩慢地縮回艾迪的身體裡。

艾迪知道猛毒需要「人頭」這個養分，但他實在不想因此殺了某個無辜的人，在這個節骨眼，他只能祈求上帝，希望今天能讓他們碰到某個幹了壞事的普通人。

這天是艾迪領錢的日子，其實不多的稿費讓他的生活有些吃緊，更何況他現在養的是自己外加一隻外星寄生蟲，所以每次他一領完支票，便會直接走到大樓斜對面的銀行兌現。今天也不例外，他走到銀行櫃檯前，跟櫃檯小姐相視而笑，然後把剛領到的支票拿給小姐，這時，艾迪的眼閃了下白光，櫃檯小姐雖然有注意到，但她以為自己看走了眼，便不疑有他地繼續工作。

「終於可以讓我吃個大餐了。」

「什麼？」

艾迪聽見腦中的猛毒突然說話，他不解地轉頭，看見一群戴著面具的人走了進來，而他們手上的槍枝表明了來意。一聲槍響驅使銀行裡的所有人都蹲了下來，包括帶著猛毒的艾迪。

「你在做什麼？」

「以防自己被槍射到？」

「膽小鬼。」

「我可不習慣被子彈射進身體裡的感覺！」

「你知道不管你受了多重的傷，我都會治好你。」

「那不是重點！」

艾迪開始跟猛毒吵了起來，而不知道有個人正直直地朝他走去，戴著面具的歹徒高舉槍枝，用力朝自言自語的艾迪頭上捶下去，但卻沒有成功擊昏艾迪，因為有一團黑色膠狀物突然黏在槍管上，那強力的黏性讓他的手無法動彈，面具人沿著黑膠的來源看去，發現那不明物整個纏繞在艾迪的手臂上，他親眼目睹黑膠迅速爬上艾迪的胸口，覆上艾迪的頭，然後把艾迪變成某種恐怖片裡的怪物。

「他是壞人對吧？⋯⋯太好了。」

猛毒張合尖長的牙齒，在面具人面前自言自語，面具人因此被嚇到無法自我，猛毒拉開他的大嘴，一口咬下面具人的首級，無頭死屍伴隨著周圍的人類尖叫倒下，歹徒們開始拿槍射他，但有幾個轉身拔腿就跑，猛毒不顧子彈的攻擊，伸出他的觸手把逃跑的人立刻抓了回來，因為他可不想放過就在嘴邊的美食，他把那些人一個個打倒、擊昏、吞進肚，最後只留下屍體殘骸跟槍枝，而周圍的無辜民眾看著猛毒享受他的美食饗宴，活像是看了場恐怖真實秀。

「給我們那些錢。」

猛毒走到他們方才的櫃檯對小姐說著，櫃檯小姐驚恐地把櫃子裡的錢都掏出來，但一團黑色黏液突然固定了她的雙手，讓她不能繼續動作。

「不不不，我們是指我們自己的錢。」

艾迪露出半邊臉地說著，然後把小姐手上的黑膠慢慢收回去，櫃檯小姐先是愣了一下，接著仔細地看那張掉在一旁的支票，她不差一分一毛地把支票上的金錢數目給他們。艾迪的臉再次變回猛毒，猛毒禮貌地對小姐道謝，然後拿著錢逃離銀行，躲進沒有人的巷子裡。

「感覺真好。」

猛毒說著，同時把自己收回艾迪的身體裡，慢慢地，黑膠全都退去，艾迪回復成原來的樣貌。

「這樣你滿足了嗎？」

「吃了七個人頭？當然。」

猛毒愉悅的語氣令艾迪感到高興，因為這樣他今晚就能好好地睡一覺。他們回到公寓附近，先進了陳太太的雜貨店裡，買完生活必需品跟零食後，再上樓回家。他們坐在沙發上，打開零食包，開始他們的每日悠閒時光。

「餵我，艾迪。」猛毒長出一顆頭跑到他面前，開心的情緒表露無疑。

其實艾迪覺得猛毒這樣撒嬌的時候，就像一隻黏人的小型犬，讓人莫名感到愛憐，雖然他剛開始遇到這個外星寄生蟲時，覺得猛毒是個噁心又獨佔欲強的生物，但他現在已經完全習慣了。艾迪拿起手中的炸薯球，拋給猛毒一口吃下，就在他拿起下一顆時，猛毒直接用舌頭把艾迪手上的炸薯球捲走，

「你今天還真性急。」

「嘿艾迪。」

「怎麼了？」

「我想要讓你滿足一下。」

「滿足？」 

艾迪尚未理解猛毒的含義，猛毒的黑色黏液已經游移到了他的褲襠，那顆笑著利牙的頭隨後縮進那團黑膠裡。

「猛毒？」

艾迪感覺到黏液帶著溫熱的觸感服貼在他的敏感部位上，大腿內側的液體流動令他的雙腿發軟，他意識到猛毒包覆了他的整個分身，這突來的發展讓他措手不及，腦袋無法正常思考，他只知道腦中的某一處希望猛毒能繼續下去。

褲頭的拉鍊在黏液中被拉開來，接著整團黏液勾著內褲的伸縮帶退到下方，艾迪的分身順勢彈了出來，裸露而沒有任何遮蔽地挺立在那兒，艾迪看著自己那膨脹潤紅的陰莖而感到羞恥，他的臉像喝醉般泛著微紅，呼吸變得大力深沉，這時的黑膠團突然開始伸拉成形：抓緊褲頭的指尖、壯碩的手臂、厚實的胸膛、最後在艾迪的分身跟前現形的臉，猛毒就這樣在艾迪眼前形成完整的上半身。

「等等，你怎麼可以直接變成這樣？」

「我吃了七個人！我有足夠的能量讓我形成完成體。」

猛毒脫下艾迪的下著，飢渴地張牙舞動靈活的長舌，艾迪看著眼前的景緻，小頭不自覺地小跳幾下，猛毒發覺了，便一股腦兒地觀察那話兒的一舉一動，這作為讓艾迪的臉更加紅潤了，艾迪不得不承認，猛毒的視線讓他的性慾高漲，而眼前的分身也因此變得更加緊實。

「嗚哇！」

猛毒的長舌突然舔過陰莖上的脈絡，艾迪被嚇到放開手中的零食，裡頭的炸薯球掉落滿地。他朝猛毒伸手，但一瞬間就被猛毒的黑膠觸手給固定在沙發上。艾迪看著猛毒長尖的舌頭舔動自己的分身，甚至用舌尖逗弄他的卵蛋，讓艾迪的理智斷線，艾迪便開始享受猛毒所謂的前戲。

猛毒鮮紅的長舌忽然捲上分身的支幹，上下搓弄著，黏稠的唾液色情地在兩者間流動，過多的液體從下方的兩球上流了下來，甚至滴到沙發上。猛毒看艾迪舒適的模樣，便收回一隻固定艾迪的手，變回方便的五指手掌，他的大姆指揉弄艾迪的睪丸，而細長的中指則按壓著艾迪的後穴。

「嗯？⋯⋯猛毒⋯⋯？」

艾迪感覺到那異樣的按摩，但他不打算阻止，就讓猛毒滑黏的肌膚緩緩探入他不曾使用過的入口，此時小艾迪在猛毒的唾液中流出了透明的蜜汁，參混在一起讓人分不出你我。

「啊嗯！」

猛毒突然抽回他的長舌，小艾迪抖動了一下後寂寞地斜立在那兒，像在訴說著不滿足而不時跳動，艾迪看著眼前的猛毒忽悠逼近，猛毒把下巴靠在艾迪隆起的胸脯間，把舌頭隨意地在T恤上沾濕艾迪的胸口，同時把手臂融回身體裡，方才玩弄艾迪後庭的五指化成了觸手，伸入艾迪的更深處。

艾迪瞇著眼，吐著深沉的氣息，用手撫摸猛毒壯碩的背肌，猛毒的下體開始從那觸手的根部長出來，他雙膝跪地，深入艾迪的觸手轉瞬間變成他的性器，然後從肩膀再次長出手來撫摸艾迪的腰，順勢把艾迪礙眼的衣物脫掉，猛毒收起他的利牙，開始舔吻艾迪的身軀，他緊貼著艾迪的胸口向前滑動，將嘴一路滑到艾迪的口中，艾迪可以感覺到猛毒用整個舌頭充滿了他的口腔，將要滿溢出來的感覺讓艾迪興奮地喘不過氣。

「呼嗚⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯嗚——！咳！咳咳！」

猛毒突然深抵艾迪的喉嚨深處，又瞬間抽回入侵艾迪的舌，害艾迪嗆到了喉嚨、開始瘋狂咳嗽。

「艾迪？艾迪⋯⋯我道歉⋯⋯」

猛毒憐憫地舔過艾迪的臉，艾迪斜眼瞧著他。

「沒、咳、沒關係。」

艾迪的眼中滾著淚水，猛毒看見了，便再次伸出他長舌，舔過艾迪的眼窩，艾迪因此急忙閉上雙眼，猛毒看艾迪像小動物般的驚嚇反應，便呵呵笑了幾聲，然後把自己的腹部覆蓋在小艾迪上，艾迪的分身再次被黑色黏液包覆了起來，猛毒也再次吻上艾迪，但這次不一樣，猛毒的嘴邊伸出了小小的觸手黏液抓緊艾迪的臉頰，讓艾迪無法掙脫待會兒的猛烈攻擊。

「嗚⋯⋯嗯嗚⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」

猛毒開始扭動著腰，艾迪可以感覺到下體的前後正在同時作用著，黏液在他的分身周圍前後流動，而後穴被逐漸漲大的性器同時抽插。兩方的速度一致，且愈來愈快，「嗚嗯！」艾迪的呻吟忽然飆高，他瞪大眼睛，露出驚恐的表情，他的雙手試圖把猛毒推開，因為他感覺到猛毒的分身變了形狀，他無法得知那變成了什麼，但猛毒的陰莖正以某種形式搔刮著他敏感的內壁。猛毒像一頭野獸般繼續抽插著，沒多久，艾迪停止了掙扎，轉為抓緊那外星生物圓潤結實的臀部，像是要他再插得更深更猛，猛毒便順著艾迪的意，更加深入艾迪的體內，他再次加快速度，瘋狂抽插艾迪快要壞掉的後穴，同時縮緊腹部的肌肉，用力套弄艾迪快要爆炸的分身。

突然，猛毒抓緊艾迪的腰，用力地衝入艾迪的深處，在裡頭釋放出滿滿的外星種子，同時，艾迪的分身從猛毒的腹部中瞬間退了出來，頂端的小孔在離開黏液的那一刻噴灑出白色的汁液，有幾滴濺到猛毒的胸部下緣，剩餘的都灑在艾迪的腹肌上。

猛毒鬆開緊吻艾迪的嘴，向後傾身端看艾迪色情的模樣，他用手抹開艾迪身上的精液，艾迪的肌肉因猛毒的觸摸而不自覺地緊縮，猛毒再次笑開他的利牙，伸出舌頭舔舐艾迪色氣滿點的臉龐，這時艾迪一把抓住一旁的抱枕，朝猛毒愉悅的臉砸下去，猛毒迅速收起他的舌頭，睜大白色雙眼，看見艾迪怒視著自己，猛毒皺起眉頭，露出無辜的表情，艾迪看到便立即撇開視線。

「⋯⋯放開我，我要去洗澡。」

艾迪繼續看向一旁，不願與猛毒對視。

「我抱你過去。」

「什麼？」

艾迪困惑地看向猛毒，猛毒用雙手勾起艾迪的雙腿，手掌伸到艾迪背後支撐他的腰，抓穩重心後，將艾迪整個抱起來，艾迪慌張地抓過猛毒的脖頸，深怕自己會掉下去，這時，體內不正常的碰撞，讓他突然意識到下體中的異物依然深插在裡頭，艾迪羞恥地把頭埋到猛毒的肩膀裡說道：「你先給我拔出來！」但猛毒只是笑著回應：「不要。」然後帶著艾迪走向浴室。

幾秒鐘的路途，猛毒的分身因移動而小小地搓動那穴口，艾迪感覺到黏稠的汁液從縫隙間漏了出來，他因那滴漏的不安感而繃緊神經，纏繞在猛毒脖子上的手臂瞬間變得緊繃，他的雙腿夾緊猛毒的手肘，腳趾隨之緊彎而發紅，猛毒感受到艾迪的緊縮，便跟著抱緊支撐艾迪的雙手，試圖讓艾迪更加貼近自己，兩人的肌膚變得過度緊貼，這讓艾迪莫名安心了許多。

「⋯⋯放我下來吧。」

他們來到浴室，艾迪用疲憊卻又滿足的表情看著猛毒，猛毒說了句：「好啊。」便把自己的分身迅速從艾迪的體內抽了出來，那快速滑出的力道讓裡頭的白汁噴灑到地板上，艾迪因那突來的動作而倒吸了一口氣，後庭洩洪的感覺讓艾迪用力抓緊十指，僵硬的指尖陷入猛毒的肩膀肉裡。猛毒憐惜般地用舌尖小小地舔過艾迪的雙唇中央，艾迪便鬆開了手，他看見猛毒身上的十個小洞瞬間補滿，便像是試圖彌補什麼似地撫摸那部位。

「抱歉。」

「我接受你的道歉。」

雖然猛毒是個吃人頭的怪物，但他的禮貌卻像個小紳士般，雖不繁複但也不遺漏。

「艾迪，我該放你下來了。」

猛毒慢慢地把他放回地上，同時牽起艾迪的手，像是怕艾迪跌倒般地抓緊他，艾迪抬頭看向猛毒，這次猛毒沒有笑開他的利牙，只是專注地看著艾迪，等艾迪站穩了身軀，猛毒便從兩人緊握的手爬回艾迪的身體裡。

艾迪走進淋浴間，看著自己的下半身沾滿各種淫亂的汁液，臉龐迅速熱了起來，他打開水龍頭，嘗試用冷水替自己降溫，但他的身體卻因此冷到發抖，他只好打開熱水，流動的熱液滑過身軀，讓艾迪不禁想起方才的種種，他伸手摸向被打開來而無法密合的後穴，感覺到內壁的刺痛感正在逐漸好轉，艾迪知道是猛毒正在治療他。艾迪的手指探入深處，想要洗淨被猛毒填滿的部位，但那動作卻像是意猶未盡似地抽插自己的後庭，艾迪感覺到裡頭的汁液正在隨著手指的動作排出來，想起猛毒不願離開的分身堵住了他的小口，卻讓裡頭的汁液隨著動作任意漏出來。

當穴口浮現出粗糙感，艾迪滿意地抽離自己的手指，然後開始用肥皂洗刷身軀，途中時不時想起猛毒把他整個抱起來的情景，雖然他當時被猛毒嚇到了，但那感覺還不錯。

「你下次想要站著做？」

「不要亂讀我的心思！」

「噢艾迪，我可是永遠都會在你的意識裡面，你最好趕快習慣。」

那個外星寄生蟲在他的腦中說著。

  
  
  



End file.
